Apparatus which provide acoustic signals, such as earphones are well known. When such apparatus are used the earphones are located adjacent to or within a user's ear so that the acoustic signal provided by the earphone may be provided directly into the ear canal of the ear.
It is useful to ensure that such apparatus give a consistent level of performance.